The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SAKCAL096.’ It is characterized by having pink flowers with red eyes, large flower diameter and creeping plant and growth habit. ‘SAKCAL096’ originated from a hybridization made in 2004 in Kakegawa, Japan. The female grandparent was a proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa breeding line named ‘465C-2’ (unpatented) and had a red flower color and a semi-mounding plant and growth habit. The male grandparent was a proprietary hybrid Calibrachoa breeding line named ‘317G’ (unpatented) characterized by its rose flower color and creeping plant and growth habit.
In November 2003, ‘465C-2’ and ‘317G’ were crossed and 130 seeds were obtained. In February 2004, the F1 seed was sown in the greenhouse, cultivated and plant lines were produced with flower colors of rose shades and creeping plant growth habit. Three plant lines were selected within the F1 plants that had rose colored flowers and a creeping plant growth habit. The three plant lines were intercrossed and 2,600 seeds were obtained. The exact female and male parentage is unknown.
In July 2004, 600 seeds were sown in the greenhouse, cultivated and plant lines were produced with flower colors of rose shades, rose-pink shades, and pink with a red eye; all having a creeping plant growth habit. The line ‘K5-90’ was selected for its pink with eye flower color, large flower size and creeping plant growth habit.
In February 2005, line ‘K5-90’ was vegetatively propagated by cuttings, cultivated and evaluated.
In April 2005, line ‘K5-90’ was confirmed to be fixed and stable. Line ‘K5-90’ was propagated and cultivated again in July 2005 and February 2006 to reconfirm the line's stability. The line was subsequently named ‘SAKCAL096’ and its unique characteristics were found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.